Icha Icha Paradise: The Jinchuuriki and the Cherry Blossom
by DarkChild316
Summary: Sakura is devastated after the death of her teammate Sasuke in the recent war. But when Naruto prevents her from taking her own life, Sakura realizes where her true feelings lay and thanks Naruto in a way he never bargained for. Naruto/Sakura. AU. For spazzgirl and Toasty Warrior. Please R&R.


Hello one and all and welcome to the eleventh installment in my _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ series. This story sees Naruto paired up with the beautiful, yet hotheaded Sakura Haruno. And as stated in my last lemon, this is going to be a hurt/comfort fic in which as a one-time thing, Naruto is going to save a deeply depressed Sakura from killing herself in grief over Sasuke's death only to be rewarded by a grateful Sakura. This lemon is dedicated to the great authors _**Toasty Warrior**_ and _**spazzgirl**_ who not only are on my list of the Ten Lemon Saints but in my opinion are the two best Naruto/Sakura writers alive.

Summary: Sakura is devastated after the death of her teammate Sasuke in the recent war. But when Naruto prevents her from taking her own life, Sakura realizes where her true feelings lay and thanks Naruto in a way he never bargained for.

Warnings: This lemon contains mentions of suicide. If you are bothered by this in any way, please do not read this. Also I do not in any way shape or form condone suicide.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Notes: Like all of my stories, this takes place after the 4th Shinobi World War. Also Sakura and Naruto are both 20.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sat in the living room of the Hokage Mansion at night looking at a photo album of his adventures with Team 7 during his childhood. Ever since the end of the 4th Shinobi World War, he found himself reflecting on his time spent with his friends as a child, in an attempt to help soothe the pain of losing his closest friends in the war.

Naruto had finally managed to kill Obito and the Ten-Tails and put an end to Madara Uchiha's plans with the help of the reincarnated Hokage and the unexpected help of a redeemed Sasuke and Orochimaru and the members of Taka. But saving the world came with a heavy price. Sasuke sacrificed his own life to allow Naruto to finish off Obito and Madara.

When Naruto saw what had happened to his friend he tried to get someone to help him, but Sasuke told Naruto it was too late. Before he died he made Naruto swear to him that he would take care of Sakura for him which Naruto immediately promised to do just as Sasuke died in his arms.

Shortly afterwards a memorial service was held for all those who died during the war. It was a sad time, especially for those who had lost loved ones during the war like Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and her father Hiashi and especially Sakura who was absolutely devastated at Sasuke's death and looked as though her heart had been absolutely shattered.

Naruto, who was soon named as the Sixth Hokage soon afterwards felt for his teammate. He knew the pain of losing someone close to him as he had lost his godfather shortly before the war began. And as his first act as Hokage, he made sure a memorial stone was erected in the epicenter of Konoha to honor those from Konoha who died in the war. He also made sure Sasuke's body was buried next to his parents as he wanted.

Back in present time, Naruto decided to go and check on Sakura, who he hadn't seen since the memorial services shortly after the end of the war. In fact hardly anyone had seen Sakura since then. Naruto guessed she was keeping herself shut up in her house in grief over Sasuke's death. Knowing this Naruto decided to go and look for Sakura to try and cheer her up.

Soon Naruto arrived at Sakura's house and went up to her window and listened inside. He soon heard what sounded like Sakura crying and he decided to peek inside. What he saw next totally shocked him. Sakura was sitting on the edge of her bed with a kunai in her hands and nasty cuts on her wrists.

Sakura then took the kunai and angled it at her throat and Naruto, immediately realizing what was going on burst through the window and tackled Sakura off the bed, knocking the kunai out of her hand. Sakura struggled to break free of Naruto's grip, but he wouldn't let go of her.

"Naruto, what in the hell are you doing?" Sakura angrily said.

"I'm stopping you from making a stupid mistake." Naruto said just as angrily, pissed off that his friend was trying to take the easy way out in dealing with her pain.

"Naruto, you don't know anything about what I've been going through since Sasuke died, you don't know the grief that's been tearing away at my heart." Sakura tearfully yelled.

"Well that's a bunch of bullshit, because in case you forgotten, I lost my godfather Jiraiya just before the war began, and I was so grief stricken that I didn't want to talk to anyone. Plus I grew up without having any parents and always crying about being alone. So don't tell me I don't know anything about grief Sakura Haruno." Naruto said angrily and that struck Sakura silent.

"That's just like you Naruto, always being positive no matter what the circumstances. I appreciate you trying to lift me up Naruto, but this is the hard truth of life. Face it, it's all destiny, you can't change it. No matter how many times you yell about not giving up, it always ends the way it was supposed to be." Sakura said in a low tone with a sad look on her face.

"ENOUGH!" Naruto yelled before he did something that shocked both Sakura and himself, he gave Sakura a hard slap across the face. This shocked Sakura so much that she couldn't move or say another word.

"I'm sick and tired of your sad puppy dog act Sakura. I can't stand people who pity themselves like this! What the HELL do you mean everything's all destiny Sakura?" Naruto exclaimed after grabbing her shoulders tightly, making her look at him as the rosette-haired kunoichi stared into his angry orbs wide eyed.

"I don't know about you or anybody else, but I forge my own destiny Sakura! All my life I've lived with pain, wither it was the pain of being rejected by the villagers, or the pain of not having any family to rely on. But through it all, the idea of quitting and giving up NEVER crossed my mind! If I thought like you are pitying yourself right now, then I would've been dead a long time ago! Destiny...I HATE that word!" he yelled with gritted teeth while she winced a bit in pain.

"Listen to me Sakura, I'm not going to let you go through this by yourself. I've always been here for you, even when times got really rough, and I'll continue to be here for you. You know why….because I LOVE YOU!" Naruto exclaimed and Sakura sat there with a stunned look on her face at what she just heard.

"You…you love me?" Sakura said in absolute shock.

"Of course I love you, I always have Sakura, that's why I've always been there for you. Think about it: who saved you from Gaara when he went on a rampage during the Chunin Exams? Who save you from getting killed by Sasuke? Who has always been there to protect you from harm? I have." Naruto explained and Sakura was totally at a loss for words.

"I'll NEVER give up on you Sakura-Chan, so don't you give up on me." Naruto said with a look of sympathy on his face and at that moment Sakura lost it and collapsed into Naruto arms crying.

"Release it Sakura-Chan. I know you've been in a lot of pain, just let it go." he whispered in her ears as her body shook with loud sobs. Resting his chin on her head, he held her in a strong embrace in an attempt to comfort her.

"W-Why did he have to die? Why wasn't it me?" she yelled into his chest, clutching his form tightly as a few tears escaped Naruto's eyes, not being able to bear the anguish and pain in her cries. For the next few hours Naruto comforted his friend until she calmed down.

"Thank you Naruto, for helping me get over my grief." Sakura said.

"Anytime Sakura-Chan, well it's late, I guess I should get going." Naruto said and the next thing he knew, Sakura had thrown him onto the bed and straddled him.

"Please, don't leave me I don't want to be alone tonight, stay with me, I need you Naruto-Kun." Sakura said and Naruto could see the raw hunger and lust in her eyes.

"Sakura-Chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked just before Sakura slammed her lips to his in a passionate and lust-fueled kiss. Naruto was stunned that Sakura, the same Sakura who had beaten him so many times whenever he had mentioned the two of them being intimate was now kissing him with so much passion. He knew what she wanted but he was hesitant to continue.

"Wait Sakura-Chan, this isn't right." Naruto said blushing as Sakura who was still straddling him upright and she was blushing as well.

"Please Naruto-Kun, I want you so badly. Stay with me for tonight, I promise you won't regret it." Sakura said while still blushing furiously.

"Sakura-Chan, I won't lie, I want you too, but if I say yes, with the state of mind that you're in, I feel like I'll be taking advantage of you." Naruto said before Sakura lovingly kissed him again and smiled at him being so thoughtful.

"Naruto-Kun, you could never take advantage of me, I'm offering myself to you because…well because I love you." Sakura said which greatly shocked Naruto.

"So please allow me to show you just how much you mean to me, you've waited for eight long years for me to realize just how much you care about me and after all I've done to you, I feel like I have some making up to do. So what do you say Naruto-Kun." Sakura said and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura's neck with a loving smile on his face happy that she had finally chosen to return his love for her.

Naruto and Sakura's faces drew closer and closer to each other before their lips met in a passionate kiss. Sakura opened her mouth in an invitation to slide his tongue into her mouth, an invitation that Naruto had no trouble with accepting. Their tongues immediately met inside each other's mouths and rubbed together in a lust-fueled fashion.

Naruto and Sakura looked lovingly into each other's eyes as they continued to kiss and make out. Bright green eyes gazed deeply into cerulean blue hues as the two's tongues lustfully rubbed against one another's while Naruto affectionately ran her fingers through Sakura's bright pink hair and Sakura likewise ran her fingers through his blonde spiky yet flexible hair.

Naruto's hands skimmed their way up Sakura's slim toned stomach to reach for the zipper to her vest which he pulled down slowly revealing inch by inch of her tantalizing skin until it was all the way off leaving the top half of her toned, slender form fully exposed. Naruto was surprised that Sakura's breasts were….large.

To his pleasant surprise and amusement Sakura's breasts were quite full in size and were incredibly nice and perky. Though they were nowhere near the size of her teacher Tsunade's massive bust, they were almost as full and perky, if not just as full and perky as Ino's bust. Naruto quirked an eye in amusement at their size and Sakura smirked at the look on his face.

"What's the matter Naruto, are you a little surprised at the size of my breasts?" Sakura said seductively while swaying her bust and Naruto blushed at this.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't Sakura-Chan." Naruto answered and Sakura's smirk grew even larger as she felt something hard begin to grow beneath her and knowing what this meant she moved on to removing her skirt and shorts. She then took off her gloves and boots and headband leaving the rosette beauty in her natural form.

Naruto gazed in awestruck disbelief at what he considered Sakura's perfect body. Sakura had a smooth, flat and toned stomach on a slender and curvaceous waist with wide curvy hips. She also had long, smooth legs and toned arms. And to top it off, she had a deliciously plump ass and her breasts were so full and perky and looked like they were just begging to be touched.

"Sakura-Chan, there is no question about it, you are beyond a shadow of a doubt the purest definition of beauty in this world." Naruto said and that made Sakura blush heavily.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Sakura said and indeed it was, no one, not even Sasuke had ever told her she was beautiful, and it made her feel even more confident in herself.

"Well now, let's get you out of these clothes so I can see how you look Naruto-Kun." Sakura said before beginning to remove his clothes, starting with his jacket and t-shirt. She then moved onto removing his sandals before slowly and teasingly removing his pants. She smirked at the fact that his boxers had become a tent, and knowing what that meant, she removed Naruto's last article of clothing leaving him fully naked before her.

Sakura licked her lips and her eyes glazed over at the sight of Naruto's perfectly sculpted body. She thought that everything about him was perfect from his big broad shoulders, to his strong muscular arms. From his chiseled chest and abdomen, to his long powerfully built legs. But best of all was his nine inch member which she was practically dying to take into her mouth.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, you look absolutely delicious." Sakura said and Naruto chuckled at her.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan." Naruto said. The next moment Naruto lie on his back with Sakura sitting over his face with her folds hovering directly over his face. Sakura looked down at him with a lustful smile on her beautiful face as she shook her folds suggestively in front of his face to entice him.

It worked as Naruto spread the rosette's folds apart to see walls of pure arousal that looked tasty to him. Naruto smiled at how aroused she had become before he began rubbing his fingers on her clit and his tongue smoothly traced her womanhood. He looked into the soaked walls and wiggled his fingers on her clit.

Sakura blushed heavily and let out a low moan of ecstasy as her blonde lover began to pleasure her. He smiled at her reaction before moving closer to her womanhood and having his tongue rub her clit in place of his fingers. The beautiful rosette lowly moaned as Naruto's tongue kept flicking her until it finally entered her pussy. Sakura arched her back and let out a loud scream as Naruto's tongue swayed inside her lower orifice and tasted her wetness.

Naruto thought his new lovers insides tasted perfect as he gripped her inner thighs to keep them spread apart and trailed his tongue on the inside of the beautiful medic kunoichi, and she began squirming and writhing uncontrollably as she felt his tongue lick deeply into her wet insides and Sakura continued to scream in ecstasy.

He swirled his tongue inside Sakura's walls and rubbed against them with his fingers. Naruto's thumb circled around her clit and waves of pleasure spread through her body like wildfire as her lover did so. Her long legs began quaking in total arousal as she cupped her breasts and fondled them. This action served well for Naruto as it only made her wetter as Naruto's tongue wagged in her womanhood and she rubbed and kneaded her mounds.

Sakura's fingers sank into her breasts as she groped them out of pure arousal and this action only added more wetness for Naruto's tongue to taste. Naruto's tongue wildly licked away at her pussy and he listened to her screams of pleasure get louder. He understood that this was a sign her release was getting closer and he reached up to toy with her breasts. Naruto held the mounds together with Sakura who was now tweaking her tits and licking them.

The blonde's tongue worked its way into Sakura wetness and flicked her walls while tasting her delicious wetness as they both played with her breasts to raise her arousal further. Finally the pleasure Sakura felt became too much for her to take as she let out one final scream of pleasure before releasing her inner fluids onto Naruto's tongue where they were greedily licked up by him.

"You sure do taste good Sakura-Chan." Naruto said as he finished tasting her wetness and she smiled down at him.

"And you sure do feel good Naruto-Kun, I always knew you were good with your mouth, but I never would have guessed you were that talented." Sakura said making Naruto chuckle before Sakura got off of him and gripped his cock to see how hard he had turned from tasting her innards.

"Now let's see how you taste Naruto-Kun." Sakura said before Naruto stood in front of the bed with Sakura kneeling in front of him, his cock directly in front of his face. She smiled at the size of it before she gripped Naruto's cock to start jerking him off while she held his balls in her other hand and toyed with them.

Naruto lowly moaned at Sakura's soft touch and her skilled hands as she continued to stroke his member while trickling her fingers through his ballsac in her hand before she brought her face closer to it, allowing her to take it into her mouth. Naruto winced in pleasure at how warm her mouth felt as she swirled her tongue on the top of his member as he gently placed his hand on her head and thrust into her mouth carefully.

After swirling her tongue around his cock a few more times, Sakura opened her throat and took Naruto's cock as far down her throat as it would go, her gag reflex not even giving her any trouble. Sakura's mouth remained as it was while she sucked on Naruto's member as he sent his swollen length into her oral entrance while the hot saliva soaked his cock and the warmth of it, combined with the vibrations of Sakura's vocal chords kept his member strong and stimulated.

Sakura then did something unexpected by cupping her perky breasts and wrapping them around Naruto's hilt, making him groan and his eyes turn white with ecstasy at how soft the mounds of flesh felt on his cock while he thrust into them. The rosette smirked at this while Naruto began to thrust into the breasts that held his cock within them as her erect nipples rubbed the veins of his manhood.

Naruto took his hand off Sakura's head and focused more on his thrusts into the soft, pliable orbs of flesh while they massaged his manhood and the medic kuniochi's warm mouth made the thrusts all the more worth it. Sakura held her breasts together on the blonde male's length as she rubbed the orbs together on it while continuing to suck him off.

Sakura continued to swirl her tongue on Naruto's cock while his hilt thrust between her cleavage that rubbed on it and Naruto groaned as the woman smirked while keeping her eyes focused on his cock. The feeling of the soft breasts drove Naruto insane with lust as Sakura held the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing through the mounds of flesh that held his member inside while the hardened nipples pleasured the muscular veins they surrounded.

Sakura's tongue twirled around Naruto's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Naruto's cum splattered all over the inside of Sakura's mouth and she let out a muffled moan as she swallowed as much of the semen as she could before taking her mouth off of it and whatever she hadn't swallowed trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.

"Naruto-kun, you sure have some good cum." Sakura said as she freed his cock from her breasts and licked off whatever traces of his cum that was left on her breasts.

"Thanks a lot, Sakura-chan." Naruto said in response before Sakura stood up and pressed her lips against his and they made out. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura's back and slid his hands down her back to enjoy the feeling of her warm, smooth skin while she ran her delicate hands across his muscular chest as he moved to groping the curves of her plump ass.

The next moment Sakura lay on her side on the bed and Naruto lay beside Sakura setting them up in a spoons position. Sakura lifted and arched her leg into the air before Naruto slid himself inside of her snapping though her hymen and taking her virginity. Naruto and Sakura both moaned simultaneously, Naruto at how warm and tight Sakura was and Sakura in pain at the loss of her innocence.

Naruto waited until Sakura had adjusted to his size before he began to pound into her heated core. Sakura's body rocked back and forth and her perky breasts jiggled with each thrust as Naruto relentlessly pounded into her tight womanhood. Sakura kept her leg arched high into the air and Naruto held onto her leg for support as he thrust into her while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Sakura panted in ecstasy as her walls were mercilessly pounded into by Naruto's throbbing erection and Naruto moaned at the warm feeling of her tight innards as they grinded him with each thrust. Naruto then began nibbling away at the smooth nape of Sakura's tender neck and began trying to give her a hickey.

With the pleasurable sensation of Naruto's teeth on her neck sending chills down her spine and the indescribable feeling of his throbbing cock repeatedly crashing into her walls, the young rosette medic's eyes went white with ecstasy and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush while her lust skyrocketed to new heights.

Just when she thought things couldn't get any better, she was proven to be wrong when Naruto snaked his left hand that was around her waist up her slim toned stomach and began to fondle and squeeze her breasts. Sakura finally lost all restraint of herself and began screaming louder than before, her screams dripping with total lust.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Naruto continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his rosette lover's warmth at an inhuman pace, and she continued to scream in pleasurable bliss while her walls grinded against his cock with each powerful thrust into her tight lower crevice.

Sakura could feel her orgasm building with each thrust into her heated core. Knowing this she gripped her breasts and began to help her handsome lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock. Their efforts finally paid off when Sakura let out another loud scream as her walls tightened around his cock causing it to fire a heavy burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Sakura collapsed onto her back and Naruto collapsed beside her, both lovers panting heavily and sweating profusely. Sakura lovingly ran her hands through Naruto's blonde spiky, yet flexible hair and he ran his hands through her bright pink hair lovingly.

"That's some energy you have, Naruto-kun. I must say your stamina never ceases to impress me." Sakura said and Naruto chuckled.

"Well, I'll show you how much energy I have left." Naruto and Sakura looked at him nervously. It was then she found herself on all fours with Naruto still inside of her.

He held onto her ass while beginning to bang his length into her body once again and she gripped the sheets as strong as possible and bit into them. Naruto's hips charged forward into Sakura's womanhood and her body rocked back and forth and her breasts heaved from the power of his thrusts.

Sakura once again began to scream loudly as Naruto's length plunged into her pussy and crashed into her walls. He delightfully smiled as Sakura's screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears and her blush hadn't left her lovely face. Naruto's length shot into Sakura's lower orifice and she smiled lustfully. Sakura was really impressed that he knew just how to pleasure her.

With his agile movements, Naruto's cock rammed into Sakura's pussy with great speed and force and her rear collided against his crotch. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh once again echoed throughout the room and Naruto placed himself on Sakura's back. He cupped her breasts and started to caress them. Sakura whimpered as Naruto began nibbling her neck again in the same area he had earlier and her breasts were smothered together.

Naruto rubbed the mounds together and his canines smoothly worked on her neck. Pleasure spread throughout Sakura's body once more as Naruto's nibbling turned into slow licking and sweat poured down her heated body. He caressed the orbs and buried his fingers into them. Sakura moaned as Naruto's stiffness rocketed into her womanhood with blinding speed.

Sakura reared back and made her back touch Naruto's chest as he held onto her breasts. His length pummeled into her moistness and she managed to stay upright, despite the fact that Naruto's pounding was causing her legs to wobble. Naruto held onto Sakura's breasts and her eyes still sparkled with passionate lust for him. He moved his face forward and placed his head over her shoulder.

He kissed her cheek and Sakura's eyes squeezed shut as she wrapped around his erection. His length erupted a typhoon of semen into her deep caverns and her eyes nearly rolled up into her skull from the ecstatic feeling. Semen poured out of Sakura once again before Naruto released her breasts and let her land on the mattress. She lie there and panted with a bright smile on her face.

"Say, Naruto-kun, I know this is likely a pointless question in your case, but are you up for another round?" Sakura asked.

"You bet!" Naruto said as he lay on his back and Sakura straddled him backwards. They smiled at each other as Sakura lifted her womanhood and slid down Naruto's hilt. Sakura's lust-filled expression once again lit up on her face as Naruto gripped her waist and began to pound into her one again.

Naruto moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Sakura once again started screaming out of total lust from the intense pleasure she was feeling while resting her ass on his lap and she began to work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Sakura whimpered and her seemingly immortal blush returned to her face as Naruto slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood and he moaned at how warm she felt on the inside while she did likewise with how hard Naruto was ponding into her. Naruto moaned as Sakura grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length.

Sakura's bright green eyes were darkened with lust as Naruto pounded into the warm, sensitive walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Sakura's plump ass smacked against Naruto's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummeling into her hot walls.

Naruto growled huskily at the beautiful girl riding his cock as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Sakura continued to ride her blonde lover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Naruto rubbed Sakura tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the emerald-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Sakura gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Naruto's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Sakura's level of arousal soared higher than ever before as Naruto's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the blonde female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Naruto and Sakura moaned loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last heavy torrent of semen into her hungry womb. Sakura's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Naruto's cock. Sakura lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Naruto, sweaty and exhausted.

Naruto pulled the sheets over their still warm bodies as Sakura cuddled up close to him. He wrapped his arms around the beautiful rosette and ran his hands through her pink hair affectionately as Sakura stroked her blonde lover's whisker marks with tender love and affection.

"I love you Naruto-Kun, I was so stupid to not realize it before, but I'm glad that I have you now." Sakura said lovingly.

"And I'm glad that you're mine Sakura-Chan, and I promise that as long as I'm with you, you'll never, ever be alone again, believe it." Naruto proudly declared and tears of joy welled up in Sakura's eyes at having someone who truly loved and cared about her and the two shared one last lingering kiss before fading off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Well there you have it folks, the eleventh installment in my _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ series, and my first and last hurt/comfort fic. Now that it's over as I always do at the end of these stories, I would like to touch on a few things.

First of all, I would like to send out a special thank you to all my viewers for making my first ever Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover story such a huge success. When I first wrote that story, I didn't know how successful it was going to be, but I must say, I'm very happy with the success of my story, and I feel like I need to reward my fans in some way.

So as an added bonus, I've decided to add two more girls to my _**Clan Restoration**_ lemon series in the form of Ameyuri Ringo and Suiren (the blonde kunoichi from Team Ganryu, who was killed). This brings my total of girls that I'll be using in this series up to thirty-two. And after much consideration, I've decided that the first girl that you'll see Naruto go at it with in this series will be the same girl I kicked off my writing career with, Tayuya.

Now for this series the next time well see Sakura will be in a three-way featuring Naruto/Sakura/Ino. And the next girl Naruto will be paired up with will be everyone's favorite ramen chef, the sexy Ayame. However with the fall semester about to begin here in T-Town, that won't be until sometime in the middle of next month.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this lemon as much as I enjoyed bringing it to you. And _**spazzgirl**_ and _**Toasty Warrior**_, I especially hope you guys enjoy this one as two of my Ten Lemon Saints (For those of you who don't know what that means, check my profile and you'll see). Well so long for now and don't forget to read and review.

KEEP LOOSE!


End file.
